


Wild Growth

by Notsalony



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi!Harvey, Cock Swapping, Cum control, D/s, Detachable Genitals, Detachable penises, Dom!Robin, Flashing, Forced Public Nudity, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hob Goblin Magic, M/M, Magic Stripping, Multi, Narvey, Nudity in a Truck, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Denial, Other, PTSD, Pagan!Robin, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Season 3 Spoilers, Stripping, Sub!Harvey, Throbin, Trans!Theo, Unorthodox Sex, Verse!Theo, body morphing, detachable penis, male chastity, mentions of abuse, self-fucking, self-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo and Robin have been together for a while now, and Robin finally tells Theo there’s a way for them to spice up their love life.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Robin Goodfellow, Nicholas Scratch/Harvey Kinkle, Nicholas Scratch/Robin Goodfellow, Robin Goodfellow/Harvey Kinkle/Theo Putnum, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow/Harvey Kinkle
Comments: 74
Kudos: 68





	1. Swapping

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank 7 for this.

Robin liked Theo. He was everything he’d ever wanted in a boyfriend. It didn’t matter that he’d started out life with a female body. Didn’t most people? So his had gone on longer than most. Theo was still a boy and still his boyfriend. That was the truth of the situation. And if it hadn’t been the need to make sure Theo couldn’t be a virgin sacrifice to the Green Man, Robin was pretty sure they’d have waited till if and when Theo had his own penis to have sex.  
  
But they had, and they liked it. They REALLY liked it. Like, they had sex at least twice a day. Before and after school usually. Up in Theo’s bedroom, using the hell out of that old matrice till at one point, Theo’s dad had asked them if they could wait till he was out of the house. They were kinda loud. Theo had blushed and Robin who’d only been wearing a grin and a pair of boxers at the time said sure.  
  
So they’d gotten into changing things up. If he wasn’t up before them they’d sneak out to the barn and do it there. Or in the field. Or on the tractor. Or one time in the mines before the first shift of the miners came in. That one had been a little risky, Theo had lost his pants and had to wear Robin’s back, which meant Robin had to walk back naked. Not that he minded all that much. But he knew Theo wasn’t up for that.  
  
They hadn’t talked about it, but Theo was still shy about his body. And was a little uncomfortable having as he called them “lady parts” from time to time. So Robin did his best to make his boyfriend comfortable. And if it meant he had to walk through the woods naked, that was no hard ship. Hell that’s how he used to spend holidays with his family.  
  
But lately he’d been thinking about Theo’s needs more. And a plan had come to mind, which prompted him to broach a delicate subject.  
  
“Theo….?”  
  
“Yeah Robin?” Theo was sitting eating breakfast, his dad already out in the field.  
  
“I’ve been wondering if you’re happy.”  
  
“Of course I am.” Theo smiled.  
  
“Good…. I just… I… I meant with the sex.” Robin was so new to talking about these things with mortals.  
  
“The sex is good, and about as good as it’s going to be…” Theo gave a sad smile.  
  
“What if I said I know a way to make it better?”  
  
“Better how?” Theo frowned.  
  
“What if I could give you a penis?”  
  
“I think you’ve been doing that for a while now…” Theo smirked and Robin actually properly blushed at that joke.  
  
“I meant… I have…. I have a skill…” Robin sighed, standing up, he’d only put on his jeans incase Theo’s dad came back inside, undoing his jeans he dropped them to his knees revealing his manhood. Theo glanced at it nestled in Robin’s green pubes and then looked up the long expanse of skin that was his boyfriend. “I’ll show you….” Robin blushed, but muttering half under his breath, he began to masturbate and once fully hard took a hold of the base and with a pop, his cock and balls came off, like they were a dildo he’d had suction cupped to himself before he sat them on the table.  
  
“holy shit…”  
  
“Hob Goblins can … change if we want.” Robin panted.  
  
“And…. And you’re smooth down there now.” Theo got close and ran his finger down the smooth skin where Robin’s cock had been.  
  
“FUCK….” Robin shivered. “That’s really sensitive…” He blushed.  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
“not a bad touch, just… need a little warning first.” Robin blushed harder and he gestured to his manhood on the table.  
  
“I’m not a Hob Goblin, I can’t…”  
  
“You can put it on… and it’ll attach and work for you.”  
  
“I can what….?” Theo blinked owlishly at him.  
  
“While it’s on you, it’ll work for you. I can’t… well cum till I have it back attached, but I can feel it when you use it.” Robin bit his lip.  
  
“So I just…” Theo gestured to himself  
  
“Yep and it’ll do the rest.”  
  
“How long can I…. does it hurt you any if we do this for too long?” Theo bit his lip.  
  
“Well, since I have to get hard to do it… I’m effectively hard and needing to cum the entire time you’ve got it. But it’ll give you a working penis for a while. I’ve done it up to a couple days.”  
  
“a couple days…” Theo mouthed and tried to even fathom having a penis for a couple days. He wasn’t sure what to say but carefully picked it up and blushing took his jeans and boxers down before attaching the large member to himself. It felt like coming home as it fused to his body and suddenly he had this large hard swollen cock sticking out from his groin and a powerful desire to touch it. “If I…. _use_ it… you feel it too?”  
  
“Yes.” Robin nodded and moaned as Theo began to slowly stroke it. They both moaned, Robin feeling it in a detached sort of way and Theo feeling how it was to masturbate for the first time with a penis. He had his own cock now. Sure it was Robin’s but it… it felt right to be like this.  
  
“Uh… Robin… I uh… you said I could use this for sex….?” Theo’s voice broke.  
  
“You want my mouth or my ass first?” Robin smirked.  
  
“I kinda want to go up stairs… and do both…” He felt his new balls in his hand and thought about how full they felt.” He blushed.  
  
“Let’s go.” Robin took his hand and lead him up to his bedroom before laying Theo out on the bed and losing the last of his clothes, standing there naked, looking incomplete without his manhood somehow. Theo bit his lip, unsure if he’d like this or… and then Robin’s speed came into play and Robin’s wet tongue was licking down the length of him and then back up to swallow the swollen tip in his mouth.  
  
“FUCK!” Theo moaned, gripping the bed. He knew boys liked getting head, he never realized how it felt or why they’d want it. To him it had always been like sucking a big thumb, he couldn’t understand what the big deal was, but now… fuck… he wasn’t going to last. “R-robin…” His voice broke again as Robin took him to the hilt, swallowing all of him and letting him be lodged so deep in his throat as he looked up at him and swallowed as Theo came. Theo thrashed and came, feeling himself spill out of the end of his cock before he all but blacked out.  
  
“Liked that did you?” Robin smirked like the cat that not only caught the canary but had breaded it, sautéed it, and presented it on a platter before eating it.  
  
“fuck… no wonder guys like that so much.” Theo lay there boneless.  
  
“Just wait till you fuck me.” Robin crawled up the bed to lay as the little spoon for Theo so he could feel his length between Robin’s ample backside.  
  
“I don’t know how you get hard so fast after….” Theo huffed.  
  
“Practice. The more you use it the more you’ll get used to it.”  
  
“This could be addictive.” Robin snorted at that but pulled Theo’s arms around him.  
  
“Good. I want you to be happy.”  
  
“thank you.” Theo purred into his boyfriend’s back, still dressed minus his pants and boxers. “fuck… so sleepy…”  
  
“Yeah it can feel like you’re pouring your whole soul out of your cock when you cum like that.”  
  
“No wonder boys get so sleepy…” Theo drifted off and Robin kissed his hands and decided he could take a nap too. Granted when they were shaken awake later by Theo’s dad and he noticed the lack of something between Robin’s legs and the very distinct _something_ between Theo’s his eyes got big. They had to have a serious talk about magic, and he didn’t believe it till Robin showed Theo how to peal his cock off and put it back on himself. That then passing it back to Theo so he could wear it because he wanted to wear it to school, they had a few new ground rules. So long as they were safe and didn’t do any dangerous magic, he could get behind the idea of Theo having a penis and using it on Robin.  
  
So they left him to rethink the world while they got dressed.  
  
“I’ll never get over how much room I have in my pants when I don’t have my cock.”Robin looked at how baggy his clothes where.  
  
“Speak for yourself, nothing I own wants to hold _this_ in properly.” Theo was having trouble so Robin undressed him and gave him a pair of his boxers and jeans. They were a little big but they had the needed space in the front. “Fuck people are going to think I have a dildo or a sock rolled up in my pants.” Theo was checking out the unmistakable basket his groin made today.  
  
“Then show them.” Robin smirked.  
  
“I… I couldn’t…”  
  
“Theo if you want to walk naked down the hall showing off your cock, go for it. I’m not going to mind. You know I don’t have any shame. And I’m fine if people see it on you.” Robin kissed him.  
  
“Really?” Theo bit his lip.  
  
“While it’s on you, it’s your penis. Do with it as you want. Just… remember to pee from time to time…”  
  
“Seriously?” Theo gave him a little shove.  
  
“You’re pissing for two now.” Robin teased and they headed to school. Which ended up with Robin blowing Theo on the way to school making them have to pull over for a bit and Robin finished driving them there. “We can mark road head off your bucket list.” He smirked and Theo blushed as they got out and headed into the school.  
  
A couple of the guys from the team did a double take when Theo walked in, a couple of them nodded and pointed. But it was Harvey who was eventually brave enough to ask if Theo had gotten a prosthetic to fill out his pants better. He’d smirked and said no, no what he had was _all natural_. Robin had chuckled at that but didn’t say anything. Harvey had questioned him on it but he said just wait till practice. He’d understand then. Robin waited till Harvey left and pulled something out of his locker.  
  
“You’re going to want this for gym and practice.” He passed a jock strap over to Theo who blushed bright red. “It… bounces a lot when you’re running, and since I’m speedy…”  
  
“Speed turns you on…” Theo nodded, they’d had one disaster of a date where they tried doing it at full speed and it was a mess that ended up with the two of them naked in a hay bale.  
  
“And you now.” He nodded down and Theo’s eyes went wide. “Hence the jock strap. You know how to put it on right?”  
  
“I can figure it out.” He nodded.  
  
“Okay.” Robin nodded and kissed him good bye. The rest of the day was full of people noticing the change in Theo’s movements and his pants. He wasn’t sure how he was taking to all the attention but soon enough it was time to go to locker room. He sighed and walked into the locker room and went to his locker.  
  
“Hey… uh… Harvey?”  
  
“Yeah?” Harvey was down to just his jock strap.  
  
“Can you show me how to put one of those on?” That got everyone to shut up and look at them.  
  
“I… uh… I can do that… but… uh…” Harvey blushed, not sure how this whole thing would go.  
  
“You’re wondering why I’d need one. You’ve all been wondering right?” They all nodded and looked at Theo who rolled his eyes, undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down to reveal a rather big cock hanging there.  
  
“holy shit…” Harvey’s eyes went wide. “I… that… how?” He said the last quietly. “Was it Brina?” He bit his lip.  
  
“No… Robin took me to a clinic. I started my transitioning this weekend.” Theo looked at Harvey who nodded, understanding magic, and that it was Robin who had cast it.  
  
“Let me show you how to put that on.” Harvey helped Theo dress in his jock strap and the other guys congratulated him on not only having a penis but for having such a big one. There were jokes here and there but mostly it was a very positive experience. At the end, Theo was standing there looking at the showers, the other boys naked and wet and Theo wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
“You joining us?” Harvey dropped his clothes on the bench, standing there naked in front of Theo who glanced down realizing he was bigger than Harvey.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Theo took off his clothes and walked into the shower, showering with the guys. The naked flesh and the feel of the soap on his cock making him get hard and Harvey gaped at him as he saw how big it was getting.  
  
“fuck… how big does that thing get?” He blurted out causing the other guys to look over and blink before they started clapping. He was pretty proud of himself before finishing and redressing and heading out. Robin had some after school stuff to get his grades up and get him on track to graduate with everyone so Harvey and Theo were hanging out waiting on him.  
  
“So…” Harvey licked his lips.  
  
“So?” Theo looked over at him.  
  
“Magic?”  
  
“Yep.” Theo grinned, enjoying Harvey attempting to ask the questions he was curious about.  
  
“W-where did _it_ come from?” Harvey finally got out.  
  
“Oh it’s Robin’s. He’s loaning it to me.”  
  
“I… uh… okay…” Harvey sat there blinking, confused at how any of that worked. “Then he…”  
  
“Completely smooth down there today.” Harvey adjusted himself, visibly uncomfortable with that fact in his head now.  
  
“H-how… d-does… th-that work…?” Harvey was struggling to be there for his friend and deal with his curiosity around his uncomfortable feelings about this.  
  
“He can just do that. Seems to be a factor of what he is sort of like the speed. He can just… take it off.”  
  
“wow… I… I can’t imagine ever doing that… I mean… I…”  
  
“I know.” Theo nodded. “I mean, fuck, I’ve had it like nine hours today and I already can’t wrap my head around taking it off. I mean… the blow job he gave me…”  
  
“You… you had sex with… with.” Harvey covered his mouth.  
  
“Oh yeah. I can feel everything with it. And he can too.” Theo grinned.  
  
“He can still… while it’s on you?” Harvey blinked at that.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Wow.” Harvey sat back. “That wouldn’t be as bad then.”  
  
“Really?” Theo frowned.  
  
“I mean being gone gone, would suck beyond the telling of it, but being gone and still feel all the good parts of it… that’d probably be way better.” Harvey nodded.  
  
“I hadn’t thought of that.” Theo nodded. “I wonder if I’ll feel it when I give it back.”  
  
“Y-you’re sharing it?” Harvey paused. “Oh sorry that was way too personal.”  
  
“We’ve not really talked about it. But I’m tempted to see if I can borrow it for school and such, and then give it back to him after.”  
  
_Wwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooosssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh_  
  
“Letting Harvey in our or juicy secrets?” Robin smirked as he sat there snuggling against Theo with his own shake.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that for him dude.” Harvey looked in awe at Robin. “Or how _big_ you are.” He blushed. “Both of you.”  
  
“Really?” Robin blushed. “I’ve always been told I’m a little on the small size for Pagans.”  
  
“Seriously?” Harvey was suddenly rethinking things. “For mortals you’re like two or three inches, I mean damn… that was the prize in the locker room today.”  
  
“You showed them?” Robin grinned.  
  
“yeah.” Theo smiled.  
  
“Bet their picturing you using that on my tight ass…” Robin wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“I was telling Harvey about you blowing me this morning.” Theo blushed.  
  
“Theo got his first blow job this morning and it was… _explosive_.” He smirked and Theo gave him a shove as Harvey blushed.  
  
“I’ve never… I mean Roz and I… a little… but not…” Harvey looked down, blushing.  
  
“We could always help you out with that.” Robin shrugged.  
  
“W-what?” Harvey’s voice broke as he struggled to wrap his head around what Robin had just said.  
  
“Well Theo’s pretty decent at blow jobs, we do it often enough.” Robin was honest about what they did. “And I’m pretty good at it too.”  
  
“He really is.” Theo nodded.  
  
“And if Roz… isn’t or doesn’t…”  
  
“I couldn’t cheat on her.” Harvey cut in.  
  
“Then ask her if she’d be willing to let us take care of that for her. In case it’s not something she wants to do.”  
  
“You mean… ask… ask my girlfriend if I can let two of my male friends suck my dick?” Harvey blushed at having said the word, more so than just asking that question had made him blush.  
  
“I mean… I was looking forward to seeing how Theo fucks but if you want to join us, I’d love to suck your cock.” Robin smiled and made Harvey blushed bright red.  
  
“You can’t just … say things like that…” Harvey blushed.  
  
“Why not?” Robin blinked at him, innocent of social niceties.  
  
“Harvey’s not used to such… well to put it bluntly, Harvey’s not used to people bluntly telling him he’s hot.” Theo smirked.  
  
“People think I’m hot.” Harvey blushed.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, if I’d thought you’d have been up for it I’d have offered earlier. But Theo and I’ve been having such amazing sex that I only just figured out that he needed something more.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Theo patted Robins’ hand.  
  
“You’re okay with him being… this… _open_ about … _this_?” Harvey was struggling for words.  
  
“I’m used to people walking on egg shells around me, and about my gender and everything. And while you guys have been great and the team has been better since the dance, but Robin’s the first person who accepted me and says what’s on his mind.”  
  
“A by product of being with my tribe for so long.” Robin shrugged, one pointed ear coming out from behind his green fringe as he tried to hide his face. Harvey could see the pain that they’d had to murder his entire family. Making him the last pagan witch in this region. The ex Satanic witches, now calling themselves the Hecatian Witches, had brought him the books from the pagans they had slain and given him the spoils of their knowledge. The pagan spells useless to them. He’d thanked them for not openly burning his heritage, and they’d taken his things to Theo’s family farm where he’d moved into. And that was the last Harvey had really thought about it.  
  
What did they really know about Robin. Other than he’d been pressed into service when his tribe had happened upon him and his power, cleaving him from the mortals who had raised him and given him life, so that they could better teach him the ways of the pagan witches he came from. They had taught him to harness his speed and his magic, and in time they’d used him as their eyes and ears to spy on the mortals they came in contact with.  
  
But beyond that they didn’t know anything about him. And Harvey was suddenly wondering what had happened in that time.  
  
“You’ve not… had many friends have you?” Harvey suddenly felt how broken Robin might be.  
  
“What gives it away?” Robin glanced up at him.  
  
“I’m not sure. I just… It dawned on me… we don’t know how they treated you, but that you turned on your tribe… and none of us really gave it a second thought after we got you moved in with all their books…” Harvey bit his lip.  
  
“It’s… it’s been a transition.” Robin nodded.  
  
“I know some of what happened in that time.” Theo’s voice was low. “Enough to know that they deserved what they got, but that it’s okay for you to mourn them too.”  
  
“It’s weird when you miss your abuser isn’t it?” Robin said after a quiet moment.  
  
“I can imagine.” Theo nodded.  
  
“I think maybe you should talk with Nick…” Harvey was quiet.  
  
“How’s he dealing?” Robin had met him a time or two now but he’d gotten the sense that there was something broken in him that went to a place darker than Robin had experienced. Which was saying something since they’d punished him by taking his penis away and locking it in a box for days on end till he gave into their demands.  
  
“Last I heard… he’s having Dorian summon male and female sex demons to molest him.” Harvey looked down. “I don’t know everything, but I know that he was more than raped for the whole time he was down there. And now…”  
  
“He’s not sure if he grew to like it.” Robin nodded.  
  
“They did something similar to you?” Harvey leaned in.  
  
“Yes.” Robin nodded curtly. “I was abused… and there are days I can’t see myself as anything but _that_ and what they made me. But then I look at Theo and how much he loves me and I love him… and things just… sort of feel lighter.” He blushed.  
  
“You never told me that.” Theo leaned in close and hugged Robin’s arm.  
  
“It’s not something I like to think about.” Robin squeezed Theo’s hand.  
  
“So the open and a little aggressive sexuality?” Harvey arched a brow.  
  
“Oh that’s just me.” Robin smirked.  
  
“W-what?” Harvey hadn’t expected that, he figured it was just a front to cover something up.  
  
“Oh I meant it, if you want a blow job and maybe more… I’d be more than happy to suck your dick and make you cum.”  
  
“He swallows too.” Theo nodded.  
  
“I...” Harvey blinked.  
  
“What do you say Harvey… you want to try sex with us?” Theo smirked.  
  
“I… uh…” Harvey blushed and pulled out his cell phone and texted Roz, asking her if she was busy. She wasn’t busy so he called. “Hey… Roz…. I uh… I need to ask you something and I’m not sure how to ask it or what to say…”  
  
“Okay…” Roz sounded confused. “Should I use the cunning?”  
  
“Y-you can do that?”  
  
“Harvey I keep one of your shirts here so I can get an idea of what’s going on in your head somedays.”  
  
“oh…” He hadn’t thought about why she’d wanted to keep his clothes over there after they’d had sex. But that made sense. He nodded more to himself. “That’s actually pretty smart.”  
  
“Thanks.” She chuckled, and he could hear her walking over to where she kept his clothes. A few seconds later he heard her breathing change and was pretty sure that she was having a vision. She went very quiet and he wasn’t sure what to think about that lingering quiet before she finally spoke. “Harvey.”  
  
“yeah…”  
  
“Are you seriously asking me permission to let Theo and his boyfriend suck your cock?”  
  
“maybe?” He blushed furiously.  
  
“I have one request though.” Her voice got low.  
  
“W-what’s your request…?” Harvey bit his lips hoping it was something he could do. He’d been freaked out before but right now, facing this potential blow job scenario he kinda wanted this.  
  
“I want you to submit to them.” Roz breathed out slowly.  
  
“S-… I… uh...” Harvey went crimson.  
  
“I know you like it when I take charge… and I think you’ll like it if you give them complete control.”  
  
“Roz…”  
  
“It’s all or nothing Harvey.” She hung up and he hung his head letting his dark fringe hide his face, but the swelling in his pants told him he was all in.  
  
“What’d she say?” Theo frowned.  
  
“…” Harvey mumbled.  
  
“Seriously?” Robin blinked.  
  
“What’d he say?”  
  
“He said she wants him to submit to us.”  
  
“I don’t…” Theo frowned.  
  
“He’s a submissive.” Theo’s eyes were showing he didn’t get it. “It means he likes it when whoever he’s with gives him orders and makes him obey.” Harvey was blushing furiously when he glanced up at Theo who had wide eyes now.  
  
“But you always said…”  
  
“Have you ever tried to work around my dad while he’s barking orders and you have a hard on… it’s… that’s the real reason I hate working the mines.”  
  
“Harvey, you could have told me.” Theo put his hand out and held Harvey’s.  
  
“It never really… came up… it was just something Roz figured out our first time and… well we’ve been sort of … ever since.” He blushed furiously again.  
  
“So if we gave you an order right here…?” Theo was clearly excited.  
  
“Y-you want to do this here?” Harvey blushed as he looked at them.  
  
“Harvey, give me your t shirt.” Robin smirked and Harvey blushed as he pulled his shirt up over his head and off before pulling his jacket around himself to hide his flesh and handing the shirt over.  
  
“Just like that?” Theo grinned.  
  
“Just like that.” Robin nodded.  
  
“Harvey… hand over your belt.” Theo grinned and Harvey blushed but undid and handed over his belt in short order. He sat there not sure what to do next.  
  
“Harvey, what are you wearing under your jeans?” Robin smiled too sweetly.  
  
“m-my boxers.” Harvey blushed.  
  
“Open your jeans and show us.” Harvey blushed as he undid his jeans and opened them enough to show the front of his boxers. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.  
  
“Pull your jeans down a little bit more, I want to see more of those boxers.” Robin was pushing him, and Harvey lifted up to lower his pants down enough to show the upper two or three inches of his boxers, his cock hard and throbbing in the top of the fabric, a small wet patch visible as he leaked precum.  
  
“Harvey… you’re enjoying this…” Theo blushed hard noticing the wet spot.  
  
“yeah…” He flushed.  
  
“Harvey, go to the restroom, and take your boxers off, and bring them back to me…” Robin leaned in close and Harvey felt his eyes go wide as his cock throbbed. He nodded, and scurried off to the bathroom only to come back a few minutes later, blushing as he sat his boxers on the table in front of Robin.  
  
“Good boy Harvey.” Robin leaned in and stroked Harvey’s hand. “Tell me Harvey, did you masturbate today?” Harvey’s face went crimson again but he met Robin’s eyes.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Before school…”  
  
“In your bedroom?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
  
“yeah…” Harvey was feeling uncomfortable but didn’t feel like he had to say no to anything yet.  
  
“Have you ever masturbated anywhere else?”  
  
“In the shower… the mines…”  
  
“The mines?”  
  
“It was late… the guys were heading back… I snuck off and got a quick one rubbed off…”  
  
“Did you like doing it in a semi public place?”  
  
“It… it was a thrill you know. Naughty… and forbidden… it turned me on that anyone would or could catch me…” He blushed harder saying that.  
  
“And if we asked you to pull yourself out into the open for us?”  
  
“W-what … here?” Harvey sat up straighter, mentally keeping account of all the people in the shop.  
  
“Yes. Right here Harvey.” Theo smirked.  
  
“I… I could do that… yeah.” He nodded a little more sure of himself.  
  
“Then do it Harvey. Pull your cock and balls out and let us see you nice and hard here in public.” Robin smirked, and Harvey looked him in the eyes as he reached down and undid his fly and pulled himself out in the open. He may not be the biggest in the world but at a little over seven and a half he was pretty sure of himself. He blushed as he sat there on display. “Hands on the table Harvey.” He did as he was told and Robin blurred for a moment, using his speed to zip away and back in the blink of an eye.  
  
It took Harvey a moment to realize what had changed, his jeans were gone now. He was sitting there bare assed with a tight ring around the base of his cock making him harder.  
  
“Wha… where?” He looked around.  
  
“I’ve hidden them Harvey.” He smiled. “And now all you have to wear is that cock ring and the jacket… and that’s all you’re going to wear for the rest of tonight.” Harvey’s cock lurched, drooling precum on his abs as he nodded. Fuck he needed this more than he realized. “And maybe if you’re really lucky… I’ll show you what I can do with other guy’s penises.” Robin waggled his eyebrows before standing up. “Let’s head home.”  
  
“N-now?” Harvey blushed.  
  
“Now.” He held out a hand and Harvey took it, standing with his jacket still open, and his naked flesh on display as Theo took his other hand and they lead him out, keeping him from covering or hiding himself as they walked out and down the street to where Theo had parked his car.  
  
“Looking good Kinkle.” Nick whistled from where he’d been walking.  
  
“Like what you see?” Theo grinned.  
  
“Almost as much as he likes being seen.” He smiled.  
  
“Why don’t you join us then.” Robin grinned.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I think I can come up with a few things even _you’ve_ not tried yet.”  
  
“Now you have my undivided attention.”


	2. Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Kinkle always thought he was purely straight. Find a nice girl, get married, have sex, have kids, and not end up like his dad. That was his dream. Then he’d met Sabrina and Roz and now Theo and Robin and Nick, and his place in the cosmos isn’t so set in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can seriously thank one of the readers and 7 for this!

Things were quite. Way too quiet. The four of them had walked down the street to where Robin had parked the truck, and then they’d gotten in. Robin driving, Harvey’s naked body next to him, Nick next to him and Theo last to close the door, and since then they hadn’t spoken much. At all really. Harvey was bouncing his leg, nervously, his erection never flagging as he felt all three clothed boys looking at his naked body with hunger.

How had he gotten himself into this? Right… his dominate girlfriend wanted to watch him submit to guys… and they’d found out about his need to be dominated. Fuck. He’d barely been ready for straight sex. But gay sex… as a bottom? What was he thinking… what… Nick’s hand landed on his bare thigh, just inches from his cock and he felt himself blush as he throbbed.

“So… not to spoil the fun I’m having watching Kinkle have a minor heart attack panicking about popping his cherry, but what are the ground rules here?” Nick smiled, drawing attention away from Harvey’s cock that was definitely tilting towards Nick a little.

“Well… we’re not entirely sure.” Robin bit his lip as they drove. “We’re sorta playing this by ear. I mean we’re going to break Harvey into gay sex, and as you said pop his cherry…” He glanced at Theo then. Theo nodded back to him, as if he was the one with more experience here than Robin. Robin was used to orgies and seductions and none of it being personal or having feelings woven through it. So having a boyfriend and fucking said boyfriend’s best male friend… that kinda screamed feelings were involved.

“Sweet…” Nick leaned in and licked along Harvey’s jaw line. “Kinkle, you’re in for a treat… I want to watch when you cum hands free from the first time there’s a dick in your ass…” Nick smirked wickedly and Harvey blushed horribly.

“T… that can happen?” Harvey looked between them.

“Oh yeah.” Robin nodded. “If your partner knows what they’re doing… you can go hands free from a lot of things.”

“I’ve… I’ve never… you know… its just… with Roz… and… well…” Harvey blushed.

“You’re usually inside doing the thrusting…. Not the one being thrust into.” Nick was enjoying the way his breath on Harvey’s jaw line was so clearly making his heart rate spike.

“yeah…” Harvey nodded.

“And she’s never… you know… played with your ass before?” Nick frowned.

“not really…” Harvey blushed.

“While we’re on the subject of Harvey’s limits… what are yours?” Theo looked at Nick, turning slightly to him.

“I don’t have any.” He shrugged.

“Everyone has limits…”

“I used to…” Nick looked far away, his face haunted for a minute. “So… yeah I don’t have limits anymore.”

“Prove it.” Robin smirked, trying to keep the mood light and not delve into the darker aspects of what Nick had been through. Mental rape and physical rape for the untold endless ages in that circle of hell.

“How?” Nick blinked, thrown by the challenge to his word.

“I have an idea.” Theo smirked.

“What’s that?” Robin looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“Can you spell your clothes away?” Theo licked his lips while looking Nick in the eyes. He could see the heat in Nick’s eyes and the flush that flitted across his cheeks. He didn’t blush a lot, but even the slightest hint of embarrassment at things like this. But something about the domination in Theo’s tone was working on him in a way nothing else had.

“Sure.” Nick nodded.

“Then do it.” Theo’s eyes hungered for more flesh.

“Vestimenta sua in cubiculo…” Nick intoned and in a poof of smoke, his clothing vanished and passed through the truck leaving Nick sitting there completely naked, leaving how happy he was to be doing this completely out in the open. “Happy?” Nick smirked.

“Very.” Theo’s eyes were focused on the large cock laying over on Nick’s thigh.

“Nice.” Robin nodded as they drove down the road. “So no limits…” Robin smirked getting an idea.

“None.” Nick squared his shoulders looking forward.

“You ever play with a chastity cage?” Robin glanced at him.

“sometimes…” Nick blushed then. His mind flashing to when Sabrina had walked in on him at Dorian’s. He’d been naked, shackled to the wall, his large dick in an iron cage and the male sex demon had been fucking him while the female sex demon whipped him. He’d seen the repulsion in her eyes as he gave into what made him feel something other than what her father had put him through.

“Get fully hard.” Robin ordered and Nick blushed but took himself in hand and started stroking while they watched, one hand resting on Harvey’s thigh as he played with himself. Pretty soon he was rock hard and he let go of himself to make sure he wouldn’t cum right there. He had to let go of Harvey too, because even that was almost too much stimulation for him. He was panting as Robin reached over and with a pop noise, pulled Nick’s cock and balls straight off of his body and sat them on the dashboard.

“Uh…” Nick gasped.

“You’ll get it back. When we’re done. Till then you don’t get to use your cock.” Robin smirked, enjoying the look of shock and humiliation that played across Nick’s face. “Color?”

“Color?” Harvey blinked.

“Green means you like what’s going on and we’re good to go. Yellow means we need to talk about this… and Red means stop. And we stop and talk things out and try to smooth out or figure out what upset you.” Robin nodded to himself. “So Nicky, color.”

“Yellow…” Nick swallowed.

“Hob Goblins can take dicks off and reattach them.” Theo sensed what was bothering him. “I have Robin’s dick on me right now.”

“And you can use it?” Nick frowned.

“Yep.”

“So if you… put that on…” Nick blushed as he looked at Robin.

“Then I could fuck you with your cock, and you’d feel like you were fucking yourself, but you wouldn’t be able to cum. I can cum when Theo uses my cock. But that’s because it’s my magic. You my little warlock, wouldn’t be able to cum at all.”

“This is a bit… _more_ than I’m used to.” Nick bit his lip.

“Do you like it?” Robin glanced at him.

“I think I can get used to it…” Nick swallowed. “It’s just… more restrictive than even the cock cage is.”

“Yeah. It completely takes your dick out of the equation. Well for the most part.” Robin reached up and stroked Nick’s dick and Nick shivered.

“holy fuck… I can feel that…”

“Yep.” Robin smirked. “Tell me Nicky, do you like it when you get pain too?”

“yes…?” Nick blushed and Robin raised his hands and smacked Nick’s balls hard and made him curl in on himself as he rode the pain but his cock throbbed and staid hard.

“Fuck…” Harvey winced.

“Color?” Theo asked.

“green.” Nick blushed furiously.

“Green? You liked that?” Harvey blinked owlishly at him.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever been hurt in the middle of sex… but sometimes it hurts but in a good way.” He mumbled as he tried to look at Harvey but couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Hey, I like being told what to do and ordered around, so I don’t think it’s entirely out there that you like being smacked around. I just… I’ve never seen a guy get off on getting smacked in the balls.”

“you want to smack my balls?” Nick bit his lip, glancing hard at Harvey.

“I don’t know…”

“I did take Sabrina from you…” Nick gave him a hungry look and Harvey looked over at Theo.

“You have permission.” Harvey reached out and held Nick’s balls in his hand, pulling them to the bottom of the sack and Nick started panting, getting ready for this. And while looking Nick in the eyes, Harvey smacked down on his nuts as hard as he could.

“fuck…. Oh fuck…” Nick rocked back and forth, panting heavily. “Fuck… Kinkle you keep smacking my balls like that, I’d shoot from just that.” He gave a hungry stare at Harvey.

“Fuck…” Harvey’s cock gave a lurch.

“You like dishing out some pain?” Nick smirked.

“I guess I do…” Harvey blushed.

“Harvey… why don’t you suck on Nick’s dick.” Theo smirked and Harvey nodded, picking up Nick’s cock from the dash and looked at the dick that was just a little big longer than his own.

“Color?” Robin offered him an out.

“Green.” Harvey nodded and put the swollen tip to his lips and licked along the crown.

“FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!” Nick shivered, Harvey smirked and worked his tongue along the glands and down where his foreskin had rolled back to reveal the head. Working his tongue down in that area Nick gripped his thigh and whimpered, being this turned on and not being able to get off was a new kind of torture that he could see the appeal for.

“Harvey, squeeze his balls.” Robin ordered as he drove on. Harvey blushed and squeezed slightly on Nick’s balls while he licked the tip of his ick.

“Harder.” Nick panted. Harvey squeezed harder and Nick moaned. “Harder.” Harvey pulled off his cock and looked at him.

“You sure?”

“Green.” Nick nodded and Harvey went back to sucking on him but squeezed Nick’s balls again and heard him moan, turning to watch him shiver.

“H-harder…”

“I’m going to be crushing them if I…”

“g-green.” Nick swallowed but looked right at Harvey.

“fuck.” Harvey blushed but took the whole head of Nick’s cock into his mouth as he tried to crush the other boy’s nuts in his hand. He held that as long as he could before Nick made a tortured noise of pleasure and pulled off of him with a wet pop.

“You okay?”

“I’d have cum in your mouth if my dick was still attached… fuck… who knew I was looking for someone who worked with their hands to crush my nuts… fuck Kinkle…” Nick leaned against him, panting as the long unbroken line of nude flesh lined up between them. “You keep that up and I’ll do anything you want me to do.”

“shit, seriously?” Harvey looked skeptical suddenly.

“I’m serious. I like it rough… and that… that was good for me.” Nick blushed then.

“Good to know.” Robin cut in as they got to the farm.

“Looks like dad’s not back yet.”

“Good. Means we can be loud.” Robin smirked.

“L-loud…” Harvey blushed.

“I expect you’ll scream a little when we start putting dicks in you.” Robin grinned at Harvey who blushed darker then, nodded. “Color boi?”

“green sir.” Harvey swallowed.

“Good. Now get yourself fully hard.” Harvey’s eyes went wide.

“I’m going to enjoy wearing your cock to take your virginity. Or would you rather it be Nicky’s dick I fuck you with?” Robin smirked at him.

“…” Harvey blushed as he hid his face in the fringe of his hair.

“What’s that?” Theo leaned in.

“Speak up.” Robin ordered, his voice gruff and exacting.

“both.” Harvey blushed beet red. “I want to be taken by both.” His face bore his shame.

“Oh that’s doable…” Robin thought about it as he parked the car and watched Harvey stroking his cock till he was as hard as he could get and Robin reached over and pulled him off of himself in one smooth motion, sitting Harvey’s hard cock next to Nick’s.

“Y… you said it’s doable…?” Harvey blushed.

“I can put them both on me at once and enter you with both.” Robin turned towards Harvey and touched his shoulder. “If that’s what you want. What you really want.”

“Color?” Harvey bit his lip.

“Color.”

“Green.” Harvey looked right into Robin’s eyes.

“Then get out of the truck and head to the hay pile over there.” He pointed. “The top.”

“yo… you’re going to do it out here?” Harvey’s blush went down his entire face and neck went red.

“Yes.” Robin leaned in and kissed him, his hands roaming over Harvey’s body while making out with him. Harvey’s lips parted as Robin’s tongue darted in and claimed the inside of his mouth as he leaned Harvey back into Nick’s body. He smirked as he pulled away, Harvey lay there, his head in Nick’s lap panting as he tried to get his head around what had just happened.

“Good?” Nick smirked down at him.

“He’s a good kisser.” Harvey reached up and traced along his lips before his whole body shivered and he looked down to see Robin licking along the smooth area where his cock should have been. His entire being shiver at the touch. “the fuck…”

“Is that good?” Nick tilted his head and Harvey simply smirked and turned before licking along the smoothness of Nick and making him curse as he shuttered. “fuck… fuck that… fuck…” Nick ground himself against Harvey’s money before pulling away. “fuck I wish I could cum.”

“You’ll cum.” Theo smirked. “When you’ve earned it.” He grinned at Nick. “Now Harvey I believe you were given an order.” Harvey nodded and slowly crawled out and hopped out the driver side of the truck before blushing and crawling to the top of the hay pile. From here he could almost see into town, aware that he was very naked, and now missing his penis which Robin was carrying along side Nicks. Slowly grinding the two together giving them both a little frotting friction.

“fuck…” Harvey whimpered his hand going to his groin to touch himself even if he couldn’t control the feeling or add to it much.

“That’s the plan. Now I want you to use this.” Robin tossed a bottle of lube to Harvey. “Really finger and open yourself up. Because taking one cock when you’re a virgin is one thing, but taking two cocks at the same time from the same person is going to be intense. Plus the fact that one of them is your own you’ll feel stuffed and probably a little blissed out. But you need to open yourself up.”

“okay.” Harvey coated his fingers and reached back feeling self-conscious at doing this. Especially for the first time in front of everyone let alone outside. He was blushing furiously as they got out of the truck to watch him finger fucking himself. He wondered absently if he’d be more or less embarrassed if he still had his dick.

“Nick, why don’t you help loosen him up.” Theo smirked.

“Sure…” Nick blushed as he walked up and got into Harvey’s personal space. “Time to repay the favor Kinkle.” Nick smirked as he took the lube from Harvey and lubed up the fingers on his left hand before adding a third finger to Harvey’s two already in his tight virgin ass. But it was the slick movement of Nick’s right hand along the seam of where his cock had been before Robin’s magic had taken his manhood from him that caused Harvey to buck and moan as he was caught between the sensations that only built when Robin popped Harvey’s detached cock into his mouth and began to blow him.

“fuck…” Harvey’s voice broke, his eyes wide.

“You like…”

“yes.” Harvey nodded, biting his lips.

“Good.” Nick bit Harvey’s ear as he worked his body till Harvey trembled in as near an orgasm as he was capable in this state. He whimpered and trembled as Nick blew on the wet part of his ear and his knees started to buckle but Nick held him and kept him upright as Robin stepped up. He held their cocks side by side before he touched both bases together and with a strange pinching noise both hard cocks sprang out of his bright green pubes.

“fuck…” Harvey whimpered.

“yeah… uh… can I… uh…” Nick blushed, taking the phone from Theo who had been recording form the start for Roz who’d asked them to record all of this. Robin had started, then passed it to Theo and now it was Nick recording as they approached the taking of Harvey’s virginity.

“You’ll get yours after I pop his cherry.” Robin walked up having left his clothes on the truck hood. “But Harvey I have a proposition for you.”

“what?” Harvey bit his lip.

“If you let Theo and I both in you to take your virginity… I’ll let you have your cock back after we fuck Nicky and you’ll get to cum before him.” Robin gave a naughty smirk.

“serious?”

“Absolutely.”

“Green.” Harvey smirked, suddenly unsure if all his and Nick’s work had been enough to open him up enough to take three cocks his first time. But he was about to find out. Robin came up and sat down bare assed on the hay. Harvey faced towards him and squatted over him as first the head of his own cock now on Robin’s body was fed into his relaxed hole and then Nick’s own swollen rod was pushed in along side him. Nick was slightly longer, just enough that part of the shaft was in there alongside Harvey’s cock head.

“shit….” Harvey hissed.

“Gods your tight…” Robin whimpered as he pulled Harvey down flush against him, both of his swollen borrowed cocks fully seated in Harvey’s once virgin ass.

“fuck… so full… so… fuck…” He whimpered and Theo stepped up taking off his clothes and putting his borrowed hard cock to Harvey’s lips. Harvey blushed but took the cock offered to him and let it into his mouth as he was slowly fucked from both ends. Nick could do little but stand there stroking his smooth patch whimpering as Theo bottomed out in Harvey’s mouth, taking his throat while Robin used their dicks to take Harvey’s virginity.

It didn’t take long for Theo to pull his cock out of Harvey’s mouth and push Harvey flat against Robin who kissed him as Theo slicked his cock and put it at Harvey’s already abused opening.

“shit…. Shit shit shit….” Harvey whined as Theo squeezed into his already over stuffed ass. He couldn’t focus beyond the pain and the burn as he stretched around the third cock in his ass. His face strained and it wouldn’t occur to him till much later, he was being fucked by two boys with three cocks, and was effectively having sex with four people, one of them himself, so was this a foursome or an orgy? His mind was entirely too blissed out as Theo bottomed out in him to think of such things right now.

He blinked almost unseeing as Nick walked around him, recording his face as a fucked out bottom before moving around to capture his stretched hole with Theo’s new dick sliding in between Harvey and Nick’s dicks. Nick kept one hand on the phone and one on his smooth patch working himself over as he filmed this mini gang bang of Harvey, absently hoping that they’ll do the same to him.

He was filming as their balls collectively drew up and three thick loads flooded the former straight anal virgin who shivered and writhed in delicious agony as they came and he could feel his cock cumming but he couldn’t cum himself. His body trembled as his body was wracked with the after shocks of cumming and as they kept going. He was sobbing and rubbing at his groin trying to get off in any way he could but nothing was enough to make his body cross that line.

“fuck….” Harvey sobbed out.

“You’ll get to cum as soon as we fuck Nicky next.” Harvey nodded to Robin before kissing him. Slowly they pulled out of him and turned to Nick. “Eat his hole. I want all that cum in or on you.” Nick blushed. “Color?”

“Green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one final chapter.


End file.
